


The Great Green Jewel

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [19]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Long Shot, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Ree and Hancock arrive at Diamond City and meet with the synth detective. 2nd Long shot of Ree & Hancock.





	The Great Green Jewel

”Wait, this is Diamond City?” I gaped at the entrance gate of the structure I had known fairly well before the war. ”It's Fenway Park! When I was little, my dad used to take me with him to watch the games.”

Our walk there had gone surprisingly smoothly, only few mongrels and some odd ferals which we quickly cleared away.

”Really? Even kids went to see something as brutal as baseball back then?” Hancock's voice came muffled behind his dark red bandana which he used to hide his face. Eyes he covered with black sunglasses. I thought he looked even more suspicious like that, but he assured me it would be fine.

”What do you mean?” I frowned.

”Someone once told me that baseball was a battle to death. Like, there were two teams and they'd beat the shit out of their opponent.”

”What?!” I doubled over with laughter. ”Baseball was just a game. Nobody got killed.”

”Huh, well it sounded too fun to be true, anyway”, Hancock seemed so disappointed I almost felt sorry to have burst his bubble. ”Come on, let's head inside the Wall before we attract the guards too much.”

We got through the gate without any hassle and before I knew it we were standing on top of the stadium stairs, looking over what seemed to be like a busy village. It was mid-day, so every store was open and the vendors were either talking with customers or trying to get people take closer look of their wares. Smoke was rising from several chimneys and electric cords were connecting the shacks together. I was impressed – compared to Goodneighbor it all seemed so colorful and welcoming.

”Wow”, I finally managed to breath out and Hancock nodded.

”That's the usual reaction. People fall in love with this place. How it seems so home-y. They get lulled with the feeling of false safety and forget the real world outside. Pretty much what the Institute people did.”

He didn't sound sour, but his voice had something else in it. I couldn't place my finger on it, before he started descending the stairs and I hurried to follow him.

As soon as we got down and walked to what seemed to be the market area I began hearing shouts directed to us.

”Hey, Miss! Want to buy the paper?”

”How about getting a brand new haircut? We're offering the latest hairstyles from the Upper Stands!”

”The hub of trade for all of Diamond City right here!”

It was almost overwhelming. Like stepping into a big city after living in some rural location. I had to take some quick steps and grab Hancock's sleeve. He turned his head to look at me.

”You okay?”

”Yeah, it's... just been a while when I've been surrounded with this many new people”, I made an effort to smile.

”Nick's is just around the corner”, Hancock noted and we continued walking swiftly.

I spotted the right place before we even got there – you really couldn't miss a red neon sign with a big heart on it, reading 'Valentine Detective Agency'.

”The guy really knows how to advertise, huh?” I could hear the grin in Hancock's voice. He was already in better mood than when we arrived here. No wonder though, for what I could gather he really liked Nick. They might've been as different as you can get, but still friends through thick and thin.

Hancock proceeded to open the door and soon we were standing in a small room. In front of us was a desk and an old armchair, which had once been white. Somewhere a radio was playing a catchy tune, and every corner was stacked with cardboard boxes. There were files and papers cluttered everywhere.

A man was sitting by a desk in the back corner of the room. He straightened his back when he finally noticed us from studying the papers in front of him. It was clear that he was a synth – you really couldn't miss his shining, yellow eyes, or his right hand which was just a metallic frame. His mouth widened in a lopsided smile.

”Well! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes.”

”Good to see ya, circuitboard”, Nick lowered his bandana and took off the sunglasses.

”Hi Nick”, I smiled and walked up to him. ”I don't think I got to see you since you came to help us in Goodneighbor. Thank you again for that.”

”It was my pleasure, doll. And you managed to find your friend even when I couldn't be much of a help”, he tapped his fedora and was clearly pleased to see us. ”So, you decided to stay in Goodneighbor, then?”

”Of course she did”, Hancock came next to me, slid a hand on my waist and grinned. ”She just couldn't say no to this face. Ain't that right?”

After some more friendly chatting we got down to business. Valentine gestured me to sit down on the armchair, while Hancock insisted standing up. The synth himself sat behind the desk.

”This one's usually Ellie's, but she's currently at her brother's place dealing with some family matter. She's my assistant”, Nick explained shortly before pulling up a thin folder.

”The missing girl is Mary Eastin, daughter of Carol and Sam Eastin. Her mother saw her the last time when they went to sleep almost a week ago. Next morning, she was gone. Only things missing beside her was a set of clothes, so she probably sneaked out during the night.”

”How old is she?” I asked.

”Just barely 17. Around the time of her disappearance someone told me they heard a couple of men down the Dugout Inn talking like they were a part of a raider gang, but before the guards were informed the men were gone. Sounds a bit too much of a coincidence, if you ask me.”

”The note you sent me said that you got a lead?” Hancock dug out a cigarette and after using the lighter he passed it to Nick, who also had opened a pack of smokes.

”That's right. The new settlement is near Fort Hagen, which was earlier the Institute's territory. I already went there once, but they didn't even budge. So, that's where you come in. I'm confident that they'll listen to you, John.”

”Didn't you try bribing them? If they're from Goodneighbor, they should understand at least the language of caps”, Hancock blew a thick smoke through his teeth.

Valentine sneered and nodded.

”I did offer some, but it was no good. So, can I count on your help?”

”You don't even need to ask”, Hancock smiled and I agreed.

”We'll help as much as we can”, I chimed in and Nick's eyes shifted to meet mine.

”I appreciate it. It's going to be quite a hike up to the settlement, so we should head out as soon as you're ready.”

”I don't know about you, but I'm starvin'”, Hancock grunted and stumped the cigarette in an ash tray. ”I'll get us some grub first, and take a real quick look at the market shops in case there's anything useful. Ree, you can stay here and rest. After we've eaten we can be on our way.”

”Sounds good to me”, Nick nodded and put the file back in his messy archive.

After Hancock shut the door behind him I looked around the office. Nick smiled apologetically.

”Sorry 'bout the mess. Ellie keeps it tidy for me, but she's been gone for few days and I'm not much of an organizer.”

”I could help, if you don't mind telling me what to do”, I stood up and stretched my limbs. ”I'm not really that tired, anyway.”

Nick was grateful for the help and we started arranging the papers and putting them in designated piles, stacking up folders in boxes and in file cabinets.

”This takes me back”, I huffed as I was lifting the heavy boxes on top of each other. ”I had to do a lot of filing when I worked at the library.”

”John did tell me about your... past, when I came by Goodneighbor back then. Not all the details, but I do know what happened to you. Before the war.”

”Oh”, I was slightly taken aback. ”I didn't know you had talked about me.”

”It came up when he asked for my advice”, Nick took off his fedora and sat down. Tapping slightly his cigarette on the ash tray he took it back between his lips and inhaled deep. ”You were in a bad shape back then and John wanted to know if I could tell him anything from the old world which might help you with your settling in.”

”But didn't you get... to this world later?” I didn't really know how to ask that without sounding weird.

Nick smiled and put his hat back on.

”What comes to synths, I'm an old model. But you're right, I'm not as old as you, even though my memories are from a police officer who lived around the same time as you did.”

”I'm not sure I follow you”, I frowned and forgot my hands on top of a pile of folders.

Then Nick told me his story, broken down in main points; He was a Gen 2 synth who was used to test how he'd handle independent thinking. The institute had loaded multiple different memories and personalities to him before he and another one of his kind managed to escape. At that time Nick had a new personality loaded in him, which caused him to have the false experience of waking up 200 years in the future.

”That's... really messed up”, I couldn't manage saying anything else, not right now. Everything I ever had heard about the Institute had been more or less awful, but this felt just so personal.

”You got that right”, he looked gentle as always. ”But I managed to find my place here. Make myself useful and help people.”

”You're amazing”, I exclaimed and he looked at me, surprised. ”I mean, after everything you've gone through, you can still be such a good person.”

Nick laughed and a cloud of smoke came out from his mouth at the same time. I wondered if he really needed to smoke, or was it just a habit of the person he held memories of.

”You ain't bad yourself, kiddo”, he rose up and took the paper pile from my hands, when the door opened behind me and Hancock came in.

”I literally have no idea what the fuck that robot asked me back there, but I brought some noodles with me”, he handed me a a bowl which was steaming and smelled delicious.

Nick didn't eat, but then again Hancock had only brought two bowls. Maybe synths didn't need to eat? I realized that I wanted to know more about the synths and made a mental note of it. I recalled that even Hancock didn't need any food, at least as often as normal humans, but maybe he wanted to make a point of me remembering to take care of myself.

As I enjoyed the noodles I had a good chance observing Nick and Hancock, who were chatting. Hancock looked relaxed and despite the upcoming mission it was clear that they enjoyed each other's company. I felt safe and homey being with them.

…

When we finally got outside the Diamond City walls it was already late afternoon. According to Nick we should be able to reach the settlement before nightfall, if everything would go smoothly.

”We'll head towards the Hangman's Alley and from there it's almost straight to West”, Nick explained with low voice as we were passing the last guards wearing baseball jerseys and pads. ”After that it's not long we reach the Forest Grove March. It's swarmed by ferals, so keep an eye out.”

I felt the familiar, slightly concerned nudge in my gut, like every time we headed out. It was so different moving from place to place within the city limits and sometimes I missed the days I got to spend with Holly in her dad's cottage. Not counting the few molerats, radroaches and baotflies it had been peaceful – of course, until the day the raiders came and kidnapped us to be sold as slaves. Good times.

Boston really was a weird place to walk around these days. Either the surrounding area was so quiet it was almost eerie; only sudden gusts of wind ruffled the dead leaves and paper trash around. Or, at other times before you even knew it, you were surrounded by radroaches or worse, like gunners or super mutants. Ferals were also common. We did see some raiders keeping watch at a building called Parkview Apartments, but managed to avoid their guards.

Pretty soon we came across to Hangman's Alley, which appeared to be a small settlement. There were only a handful of people there and after recognizing Nick they let us pass with smiling faces.

”You seem really popular”, I told him and he nodded modestly.

”It's because I was there helping them when they finally took over this settlement from raiders. Now the Minutemen run the place.”

Of them I already knew of, mainly because some of the Minutemen frequently stopped to rest at Goodneighbor.

After we left the settlement I noticed that the sky was, again, gathering some dark clouds. The smell of the rain last night was still lingering in the air, but now it got mixed with the charged, electric feel. The combo made everything feel uncomfortably heavy, as if the nature itself was waiting for the sky to clear out.

”You better take a dose of Rad-X soon, Sunshine”, Hancock had also noticed the change in the weather. ”It'll come pouring down within few hours or less.”

”If that happens sooner, there's an underpass on our way just before crossing the bridge to Forest Grove March. We can use it as a shelter if needed.”

I did as Hancock suggested and dug out a small bottle from my backpack. It would give me some resistance for irradiated rain, but I had also packed some RadAway with me just in case.

For a moment we walked in silence and passed some badly demolished houses. Everyone kept their eyes open, but the only things we spotted were some ferals aimlessly wandering between the ruins. They were so far away that they didn't pay attention to us and that was fine by me.

Ferals seriously creeped me out. Most of them still had some ragged clothes on, reminding me that they once had been normal people. Now they just crept around, empty eyes sunk deep in their sockets and mouths usually hanging open.

I turned my head so that I could watch Hancock, who was walking in front of me. His long, red jacket hems flapped lazily as he walked, and his shoulders moved slightly when he shifted the shotgun from his left hand to his right. I so loved seeing him, if it was only his back. My heart had a nasty, sudden twinge.

One day Hancock had told me that there might be a chance for him to turn feral. It was an issue I didn't like to dwell on, nor did he, for that matter. But it still was a chance. I found comfort in thinking about Daisy back in Goodneighbor. She had been a ghoul far, far longer than Hancock, who only became a ghoul roughly two years ago. And Daisy was doing fine. I clinged on to that thread.

The rain didn't start immediately, only small drops here and there. I pulled the hood over my head and tucked my ponytail under there, too.

”There's the underpass... Wait”, Nick made us stop and grouch down.

”What is it?” I tried to squint at the dark underpass behind Hancock.

The thick clouds made it already seem like the night was taking over the day, even though it wasn't that late. There was multiple rusty cars along the road and even more at the entrance of the underpass, but even after a while I couldn't see a thing.

After few minutes Nick got back up, but his kept his eyes fixed on the underpass.

”I thought I saw something moving there, but now it's gone.”

”Happens to me too, tin man”, Hancock snickered and lit up a cigarette. ”Let's keep moving.”

We continued walking towards the underpass and the rain started to get more dense. When we finally reached it, the serious downpour began almost like someone turned on a switch. Nick gave his trench coat a good shake and looked outside.

”Damn. I had hoped we'd get to the settlement by tonight, but it looks like we'll have to wait until the storm calms down. At least it's dry here.”

”Well well”, a raspy voice came behind one of the wrecked trucks and I saw Hancock instantly raising his shotgun, Nick was reaching something under his jacket and I too felt the pistol tugged inside my hoodie.

A man with dark, thick beard and shaved head emerged from the shadows. He had some black paint under his eyes and he wore some really heavy-looking armor over his leather jacket and army pants. Behind him was a tough-looking woman and equally bulky guy, both of them hiding their faces behind bandanas. All of them carried some type of weapons – the bearded guy had something that looked like plasma gun, and his friends both had rifles.

”Our usual toll is 1 000 caps to pass, but if you lot are gonna spend the night, it'll be at least double that”, the bearded guy gave us a crooked smile.

”Ahh, shit”, Hancock growled and took a quick glance at me. I already knew what he was thinking and squeezed the pistol in my hand. ”All out of caps. How about we'll pay you in lead instead?”

 


End file.
